Music is life
by CompleteCatastrophe
Summary: Okay this has been changed. Now is a bunch of song-fics about your favorite, and not so favorite, TDIers. Chapter 2 up! I'm not over by Carolina Liar and Love Story by Taylor Swift. So far.
1. I'm Not Over

A/N: My first song fic. Hope ya like! Courtney's pov bout 5 years after TDI or so.

Disclaimer: I don't own TDI, nor do I own the fantabulous song I'm Not Over by Carolina Liar. I also don't own Taylor Lautner's and Randy Orton's last names.

Here I was, lying on my bed listening to the radio. Another Friday night, and I had no dates, parties, or any social event for that matter. Bridgette had invited me to go to the club with her and Geoff, but I always feel like I'm a third wheel. Bridgette's tried to convince me that it would be fun, and that I needed to stop moping around. Duncan wasn't coming back. He had disappeared five months ago, and hasn't been seen since. Coming back to reality, I heard the song on the radio. Irony.

What a waste of time  
the thought crossed my mind  
that I never missed a beat  
can't explain the who or what I was  
trying to believe  
what would you do

what would you do  
do you know  
I once had a grip on everything  
it feels better to let go

Why would Duncan leave like that? We were supposed to have gotten married three weeks ago. I was supposed to be Mrs. Duncan Lautner. He had told me he loved me. Was I just some toy to him? Something to play with til' a better one came along?

I'm not over  
I'm not over you just yet  
can not hide it  
your not that easy to forget  
I'm not over

I needed to stop thinking about him. He wasn't here and I was. I keep telling myself to move on, I just don't think I can. What!?! Me, Courtney Orton, thinking I couldn't get over some boy? There were thousands more out there. I need a better attitude about this. So he was gone, that freed me up for better things in life.

Never took the chance  
could have jumped the fence  
but was scared of my own 2 feet  
could have crossed the line  
it was black and white  
no contrast to be seen  
what would you do

what would you do  
do you know  
was it all a joke  
never had control  
im not better on my own

Still, maybe he was coming back. He probably had something to take care of. Or maybe he got lost. We had just moved to this neighborhood two weeks before he left. Who was I kidding? Duncan was a guy not a dog. Get over it Courtney.

I'm not over  
I'm not over you just yet  
can not hide it  
your not that easy to forget  
I'm not over

What a waste of time  
the thought crossed my mind  
cant explian this thing or what I mean  
I'm trying to let go

That was it. I'm going to call Bridgette and tell her I'm coming to the club. Hes not going to stop me, no one is. I'm independent, I, Courtney Orton, need no guy. Not like those girls who follow there guys around, drooling. I picked up the phone and called Bridgette. "Courtney!" I heard her shiek over the loud music in the background. "Bridgette, I'm coming." Then I hung up.

I'm not over  
I'm not over you just yet  
can not hide it  
your not that easy to forget  
I'm not over

I'm not over  
I'm not over you just yet  
can not hide it  
your not that easy to forget  
I'm not over

After I got back from the club I climbed into my bed and just layed there, thinking. The club had been fun. I had forgotten about him completely. Well until now. Closing my eyes, I tried to forget him. Then I heard the door close. Opening my eyes and sitting up, I couldn't believe what I saw. "Princess, what took you so long? Don't tell me you moved on already? My dad died had to go take care of his funeral. Sorry had no time for goodbyes." I just sat there staring at him, with my mouth open. After a few minutes I got up, ran over to him, and hugged him. Screw moving on.

I'm not over

A/N: Sorry, not my best. I think, personally I don't think any of my writing is good, but whatevs. Tell me if it made no sense. Please review. L8er G8er!


	2. Love Story

A/N:Yeah another sad attempt at a song-fic. But alas, it's a Bridgette/Geoff song fic! I realized all my stories involve frieken Duncan or Courtney! I must stop that. Bridgette pov. 1 year after TDI.

Disclaimer: I don't own the totally tubular couple Bridgette and Geoff, I also don't own the song, Love Story by Taylor Swift. I can still dream though.

We were both young when I first saw you  
I closed my eyes and the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air

Ugh, I just got in a fight with my dad about Geoff again. I had officially introduced Geoff as my boyfriend. My dad had liked him at first, but then Geoff had to go and say the wrong thing. He always did that at the worst time. But it doesn't matter now. Nothing matters now.

See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello  
Little did I know

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said, "stay away from Juliet"  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you, please don't go  
And I said

I was supposed to meet Geoff at the mall like now, but I was going to have to sneak out. I hated sneaking out, my parents were usually really cool about this stuff. But then Mom went on a trip to India, and dad went all parentish. It stinks. I now have a curfew and everything.

Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes

So, I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while

20 minutes later, I was at the mall waiting for Geoff. In the end I had snuck out. But I was getting worried, Geoff was supposed to be here 10 minutes ago. I waited a little longer and he still never showed. I checked my phone and saw that he hadn't called. Sighing I walked home. This time I used the front door, my dad was going to ground me, but who cares. It's not like I have a boyfriend who cares enough to show up on our dates.

Oh oh  
Cause you were Romeo, I was the scarlet letter  
And my daddy said, "stay away from Juliet"  
But you were my everything to me  
I was begging you, please don't go  
And I said

Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes

Romeo, save me  
They try to tell me how I feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes

Oh oh

I was now online talking to Courtney. Apparently Duncan was in jail again. This time for trying to hot-wire a car. Courtney hadn't been feeling well so Duncan stole a car and drove her to the hospital. Turns out it was a false alarm, she only had a cold. But still, it was so sweet Duncan going to jail just to make sure Courtney was alright. I wondered if Geoff would ever do that for me.

I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town  
And I said

Romeo, save me  
I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you, but you never come  
Is this in my head  
I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring  
And said

"Bridgette!" I could hear my dad yelling for me. I walked downstairs to see him and Geoff smiling about something. It was just to weird for me. "Geoff here has something to give you." My dad cotinued, still grinning like an idiot. "Bridgette," Geoff started, "I'll love you forever, no matter what happens, and I plan on spending the rest of my life with you, so here." He said and then he knelt on one knee and said, "I can't marry you yet, your old man here wo't let me, but I can giv you this." And then he showed me a ring, took my hand, and put it on my finger.

Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad  
Go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes

"It's a promise ring. I came by your house while you were at the mall, and told you dad that I was sorry, and that I had been really nervous when talking to him before. He told me it was alright, and then I told him what I was planning." Geoff said, nervously. "Geoff! This is the nicest thing anyone has doe for me! Yes, I'll marry you in the future!" Then I ran up to him and gave him a g-rated kiss, because my dad was still in the room.

Oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh

Then I backed away and slapped him, "Thats for ditching me on our date!" Then I hugged him. Life was perfect.

'Cause we were both young when I first saw you

A/N: There it is! Did you love it. Hate it? Tell me! The truth shall' set you free. Plus I'll make me really happy. =P Just saw Twilight, wasn't as good as I wanted. Emmett was HOT though. I so wish I was Rosalie. *sigh* "If only, if only the woodpecker sighs." Also taking suggestions for next song and who its about. Peace!


	3. Misery

A/N: It's official me and Logan are over. So I'm writing this. Why not ten minutes and I've got a tribute to my best friend, who happens to be my ex now. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own Misery by Good Charlotte. Or Courtney, Duncan, Gwen, and Trent. I own the bimbo unfortantly. Shes my best frind cor-a-whore. Lmao.

Take a look around  
Don't you see it  
See that you are the only real face in the room  
No one here has a clue what your feelin'  
Don't feel bad  
Keep your sadness alive

I was feeling horrible. It was Duncan and Courtney's wedding and they had invited me and him. By him I was reffering to Trent. He had broken up with me after I found him sleeping with my best friend, Corri.(The back-stabbing b!tch!) We hadn't told anyone yet, and I didn't know how to tell them. So I was going to let him explain it.

Look at all these happy people  
Living their lives  
Look at all these plastic people  
There's nothing inside  
Look at all these shallow people  
Telling their lies  
Look at all these empty people, people

We had been going out for two years now. Well it was time to move on. He obviously had, he had the nerve to bring a date. She was some blonde bimbo. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him point at me and she giggled. That annoying, sugary-sweet, giggle. I couldn't get it out of my head. I don't even want to imagine what their talking about. Oh god, Courtney and Duncan are walking over towards me. I plastered a smile on my face.

Don't you know  
That misery loves company  
Yeah I heard  
That misery was looking for me  
Happiness, is a face that don't look good on me  
Yeah I heard  
That misery comes looking for me  
Whoa, misery's my company  
Whoa, misery is looking for me  
Looking for me

"Cut the crap Gwen. Whats going on between you and Trent.?" Asked Courtney.

"Hello Courtney, I'm fine thank you for asking, and you?" I asked sarcasticly.

"Come on Gwen, your standing over here by yourself, obviously avoiding him. Not to mention he brought that bimbo with him." Duncan said. Told you she was a bimbo. And damn, did everyone notice?

"Just tell us!" Demanded Courtney. So I told them the whole story.

The hands are up now  
Everybody singing  
Everybody's movin'  
They've programe their feelings  
their synchronizin'  
And criticizin'  
Don't feel bad  
Keep your sadness alive

"I'm gonna kick his ass." Duncan growled, when I was finished.

"Not at my wedding your not! I get first dibs on killing him." Courtney said.

"Neither of you is going to do anything! I'm over him.(lol first chapter!) It's all in the past." I chanced a glimpse over at him and it looked like he was trying to swallow her face. Had it looked like that when we kissed?

Look at all these happy people  
Living their lives  
Look at all these plastic people  
They're dying inside  
Look at all these shallow people  
Telling their lies  
Look at all these empty people, people

Don't you know  
That misery loves company  
Yeah I heard  
That misery was looking for me  
Happiness, is a face that don't look good on me  
Yeah I heard  
That misery comes looking for me  
Whoa, misery's my company  
Whoa, misery is looking for me

Eventually Duncan and Courtney had to go mingle with their other guests, but every now and then when they could spare a moment they came and chatted with me. Soon enough Cody came over and stood next to me.

"Cody, just because me and Trent are over doesn't mean I'm going to come running to you." I said harshly. I cringed, I hadn't meant for it to sound so bad.

"I know. I just don't make you happy like people like him do. I respect that. I hope you find happiness with someone other than tht lying, cheating, scumbag." He smiled at me, then walked away. I felt really guilty. Cody wanted me to be happy no matter what, even if it means him being unhappy. I smiled.

Don't you know this misery loves me  
Don't you know this misery loves me  
Don't you know this misery loves me  
Don't you know this misery loves me  
Loves me

So you're tired of runnin'  
You're tired of hurting  
You're tired of living in their lie  
You're tired of listening  
You're tired of hurting  
Keep your sadness alive, alive, alive

Then, over walked Lindsey with Tyler, yeah after all these years they. I was jealous, I'll admit, but I respected their love. I mean I can't say anything, seeing as how my love went.

"Hello Gwen!" Tyler cheerfully said.

"Hey Tyler, Lindsey." I greeted, trying to sound equally cheerful. We all chatted for a minute, but then they got a call from their baby-sitter and had to leave. Yeah, apparently they have two kids.

Don't you know  
That misery loves company  
Yeah I heard  
That misery was looking for me  
Happiness, is a face that don't look good on me  
Yeah I heard  
That misery comes looking for me  
Don't you know  
That misery loves company  
Yeah I heard  
Misery was looking for me  
Happiness, is a face that don't look good on me  
Yeah I heard  
That misery comes looking for me

Sighing I said my good-byes to Courtney and Duncan.

"If you need us, don't hesitate to call." Courtney said.

"And if you ever decide tthat you want that creep to suffer a horrible death then call me." Duncan added, "No questions asked."

I thanked them both, and was about to leave when **his** bimbo came over and started talking to me. I ssaw Courtney was about to come help me, but Duncan stopped her. I was going to have to kill him later.

"Can I help you?" I asked her, through gritted teeth.

"No, I wanted to meet the tramp, Trent told me about." She said, in that sickly sweet voice. I wanted to strangle her so bad, that my hands started twitching.

"Well, here I am. Now get the h3ll away from me." I whispered. I was so close to yelling it wasn't even funny.

"Whatever. Ta ta" She said then walked back to Trent. I quickly went to the punch bowl, got a cup of punch, and walked over to his whore. When I got there I didn't bother to say anything. I just smirked and dumped the punch on her. Smirking, I watched as the purple punch stained her light green dress. As I walked away I could feel Trent's eyes on me, burning into my skin, but I didn't care I was finally free of the misery.

Whoa, misery's my company  
Whoa, misery is looking for me

A/N: Hope ya liked. Review! And suggest next song/people please! =]


End file.
